


Shut Up, Aragorn

by elvish_sky



Series: LotR Legolas x Reader Collection [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn is still the shipper, Crack, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, I don't even know what was going through my brain, Just a cute Fellowship moment, Like literally Aragorn stop fangirling, Self-Indulgent, legolas is a cutie, pure fluff and crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: It’s your night to cook for the Fellowship, and while you haven’t had much success with food in the past you think it’ll go well.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Series: LotR Legolas x Reader Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086404
Kudos: 8





	Shut Up, Aragorn

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: So this was a whole lot of fun to write! It’s literally just pure, self-indulgent fluff but whatever, it’s what I needed. I’m a sucker for this trope, and I obviously love including shipper Aragorn so this was just a dream come true. I’m sorry it’s kinda short, but I hope you like it, Anon!  
> Requested by Anon on Tumblr: Hi, so I was cooking something yesterday and came up with an idea for Legolas x reader fanfic!!! I'm really hoping you could write it... So I don't usually like cooking and it's not something I'm very good at I came up with an idea that reader is with the fellowship and one day she decides to cook the meal but she's in fact a terrible cook and she completely ruins the stew/meal/whatever they were having that day, and everyone tries it and like ~ they see it's very very bad but Legolas pretends to like it and forces himself to eat the whole thing just to avoid hurting her feelings (fellowship (ahem Aragorn ahem) teases him for that later cause they ship them sm!!!) and like later maybe reader and Legolas can have the talk or something like "You didn't have to do that I knew I cook terrible..." and I don't exactly know what they can say and how they confess bUT IT CAN as usual INCLUDE ARAGORN CAUSE HE IS LITERALLY THE BEST SHIPPER IN THE WORLD, and with fluff!!! I know this is too much to ask and I'm sorry; also: you don't have to include any suggestions of mine if you don't like them, make it however you want and wish to - you always succeed to make it fluffy and so sweet!!! And THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
> Word Count: 983  
> Pairing: Legolas x Reader  
> Warnings: Pure fluff

Shut Up, Aragorn 

You ladled stew into the bowl, passing it to the waiting Sam before moving onto the next. The Fellowship had been on the move for several weeks, and it was your first night cooking. You had never been particularly skilled when it came to food, but you thought you’d done a decent job this time. Ladling the last bit into your own bowl, you moved to your spot around the fire, waiting to see everyone’s reactions.   
Aragorn was the first to take a bite, and he smiled at you, so you assumed the best. You looked around the circle as everyone else ate, all of them giving you the same sort of grin that Aragorn had.  
“It’s delicious, Y/N!”   
You missed the looks of confusion everyone else gave Legolas at his words.  
You finally took a bite and spat it out in disgust.   
“This is awful!”   
And then, “What did I do?”   
The entire group burst out laughing at your face.   
“Stop eating that, it’s disgusting!” You proceeded to dump your bowl out onto the grass next to you, not caring that it was wasteful because you had completely ruined it. Everyone else sheepishly tilted their bowls to show that they were all empty.   
“We, uh, kinda already got rid of ours when you weren’t looking,” Boromir admitted.  
You laughed again. “Well, I’m terribly sorry to have put you all through that. Sam, could you scrounge something else up?”  
The hobbit was nodding, already grabbing some herbs from his pack, but your attention was drawn elsewhere.  
“Legolas, why are you still eating that?”  
The elf was in fact still shoveling the stew into his mouth.  
“I told you! I think it’s great! Y/N is a wonderful cook.”  
Your mouth was hanging open in disbelief.   
“Huh. Well, I’m gonna go get more water for Sam from the stream.” You stood and grabbed the buckets, humming as you walked down to the water.  
Meanwhile, the rest of the group was busy teasing Legolas.  
“I knew you liked her, but I didn’t realize you were completely devoted to her!” Boromir nudged the elf, beaming.   
Legolas was blushing. “I am not devoted to her, I just felt bad about the stew!”  
“Please! I’d only eat that stew if it was the last thing in the world! You’re clearly very much in love with her to do that.”  
“Shut up, Aragorn,” was the only response Legolas had to that.  
Aragorn shrugged, unconcerned, and stood. “I’m going to go see if Y/N needs any help with those buckets.”  
“So, Y/N, I noticed you talking with Legolas earlier.”  
“Uh, yeah, he’s one of only nine other people to talk to. So?”   
You were ankle-deep in the stream, filling up one of the buckets.  
“Well, you seemed to be having a good time with him.”  
“Yeah, he’s really nice. He also loves to talk about archery.”  
As you put the bucket on the shore, reaching for the second, Aragorn wasn’t sure if you were purposefully being like this.  
“And then just now, you were blushing a lot when he complimented your stew!”   
You walked out of the water, picking up both buckets and starting to walk, the ranger keeping pace easily.  
“Again, so?”  
“I’m just saying I think the two of you would be very good together,” he observed.  
He noticed you were struggling with the two buckets and grabbed one, careful not to slosh the water out.  
He continued, “I mean, with his love of archery and your skill with the sword, you two are perfect for each other!”   
You noticed the smirk on his face.  
“Shut up, Aragorn.” You sped up, leaving him behind shaking his head at you in mock disappointment.  
“C’mon, Y/N. You know I’m right!”  
Back at the campsite, you dropped the buckets next to Sam, smiling as he gave you a nod of thanks, before pulling Legolas aside.   
“You didn’t have to eat that. I know it was awful.”  
“I wanted to, though. And it was actually pretty good!”  
You laughed at the earnest look on his face. “C’mon, Legolas. Stop lying. Why did you do it?”  
He looked down, not meeting your eyes. “I didn’t want you to feel bad.”  
“Oh.” You didn’t think you could love him any more than you already did, but with this, you were just helpless. You didn’t care about getting your heart broken, at this point, so you went for it.  
You whispered, “Can I kiss you?”  
He blushed again. “I thought you’d never ask.”  
Legolas bent down and slanted his head so that his lips met yours. It was gentle, sweet, exactly what you’d expected from the kindhearted elf. Then, he pulled away. Looking into his eyes, you saw something spark but didn’t have time to think about it. His mouth was on yours again, a deeper kiss than before as he backed you up so that you were pressed between him and the tree. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and tangled your hands in his hair, kissing him as enthusiastically as he was you.   
A whistle sounded from behind him, and you quickly broke apart, flushed, to see the rest of the Fellowship lined up. Merry and Pippin had their hands over Sam and Frodo’s eyes, and Boromir had his hands over theirs, making for a very amusing picture of blinded hobbits.   
Legolas shot Boromir a look.  
“What? I’m protecting their innocence,” the man declared, finally removing his hands. Merry and Pippin blinked at the sudden light, even though it was dusk before Pippin smirked at you.  
Whatever he was about to say was stopped by Aragorn, who stepped forward, wiping fake tears from his eyes as he slung each arm around your and Legolas’ shoulders.  
“Ahhh, my two best friends, together at last. I might cry.”   
You each smacked him and then spoke in unison.  
“Shut up, Aragorn!”


End file.
